


The Way to a Slytherin's Heart

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #178: “Last night I lost the world, and gained the universe.” ― C. JoyBell C., Trust.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #178: “Last night I lost the world, and gained the universe.” ― C. JoyBell C., Trust.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Way to a Slytherin’s Heart

~

Harry’s moving about when Draco wakes. Draco stares, admiring the play of skin over muscle. 

Harry’s comfortable in his nakedness, not covering himself as he gathers clothes. He’s _confident_ , and there’s nothing sexier in Draco’s eyes. 

Harry’s cock begins to harden. Draco bites his lip.

“Keep looking at me like that, and we’ll be spending all day in bed,” Harry says, voice gravelly with sleep.

Draco smirks. “No argument from me.”

Harry’s eyes darken. “My friends may send a search party if I never leave my flat again.” 

“Yes.” Draco sighs. “Especially since I spirited you away from them last night.” 

Climbing onto the bed, Harry sits astride Draco. “They may not trust you yet, but they trust me. They know there’s no way I’d be with you unless I wanted to be.” 

“Even Ginny?” Draco mutters, his hand settling on Harry’s hips. “She didn’t seem pleased. I may’ve cost you some standing in the Weasley clan.” 

Leaning in, Harry kisses the corner of Draco’s mouth. “While I may have lost a world, I gained an entire universe with you last night.” 

Draco’s mouth drops open. “Potter, you absolute sap!” 

Harry laughs. “You mean you didn’t know that before you propositioned me?” 

Draco rolls his eyes. “Perhaps I did,” he admits as Harry nuzzles his neck. He moans. “Right now, I don’t care how sappy you are.” 

Harry hums against Draco’s skin. “Clearly sex is the way to a Slytherin’s heart.” 

“Obviously.” Draco caresses Harry’s back. “And speaking of—”

“Impatient?” Harry murmurs. 

“Yes.” Draco doesn’t mean to whimper. 

Harry growls, presses Draco into the mattress. Devouring his mouth, he pushes Draco’s legs apart, and when his fingers probe Draco’s well-used hole, Draco arches, mewling. As Harry positions his cock, Draco’s clutching his shoulders, babbling. 

It hurts, but it’s glorious, the pain managing to dampen Draco’s arousal long enough for him to truly feel Harry thrusting in and out a few times before pleasure takes over. 

Harry comes moments before Draco, watching avidly as Draco pumps his own cock, spilling between them. 

Afterwards, as Harry curls beside him, Draco closes his eyes. _Mine_ , he thinks, smiling. Now that he has him, he’s never giving him back. 

~


End file.
